


Loud Rain

by ForCrimsonAir



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/pseuds/ForCrimsonAir
Summary: Akira was so different. Yet he still was Akira Fudo, the boy who would cry for others, for everyone. He still was the one who would put himself through trouble to help others. The one with a soft heart. The one he loved.





	Loud Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This came out as a short oneshot, though I wanted to make it longer. Anyway, I wanted to write some Ryokira, so here it is.

**Loud Rain**

Alone in the spacious living room, Ryo was looking through some old photographs on his laptop. Too focused on it, he could barely hear the rain falling outside, drops against the large window at his right. It was past midnight, but, for some reason, Ryo hadn't been able to rest. His mind wouldn't stop thinking about old memories. About the past, which he thought forgotten. The clicks on the mouse followed rapidly, as photos of young Akira and Ryo appeared on the screen. His finger stopped before clicking through a smiling Akira photo. He looked at every detail of his face, every line his expression drew, at every part of his body... And then clicked to the next one. More pictures. All of them with Akira in it.

He hadn't come visit him that day. What was he doing? Ryo's gaze was fixed on the features he knew so well... and let out a light sigh as he rested his back on the couch, his hand no longer on the mouse. He closed his eyes. It was amazing how a demon could change someone... Akira was so different. Yet he still was Akira Fudo, the boy who would cry for others, for everyone. He still was the one who would put himself through trouble to help others. The one with a soft heart. The one he loved.

Ryo's hand moved almost unconsciously. Eyes still closed, he now was aware of the rain, that seemed to have turned stronger. His mouth was slightly agape as the touch of his hand made his whole body react.  _Akira._.. Ryo pulled his pants down slowly with his free hand, to have more space, and let out a sigh as his right hand grabbed firmly around his length. He let out a sigh, starting to stroke himself rhythmically. An unwanted moan left his mouth. Did he let out Akira's name? 

His hand kept moving, until he felt a different touch upon his hand. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing that the warmth belonged to another hand... that he could easily recognise. He turned around just to see Akira behind the couch, leaning over for his hand to reach Ryo's. The blonde boy blinked a few times, thinking about the situation, and trying not to focus on the fact that his own hand was the only thing separating Akira's hand from his dick. 

"...Akira?"

The devilman had a calm expression on his face, which made it hard for Ryo to try to guess his thoughts. Akira's hand grabbed Ryo's, taking it away from his dick, feeling the sweat mixed with a bit of pre-cum. Obviously, Akira had noticed the photograph of himself on the laptop's screen, but his eyes were on Ryo.

"Getting off thinking about me?" He asked, not really caring about Ryo's intimacy.

The other boy looked away, confused.

 When did Akira arrive...? Before he could think of a proper reply, Akira intertwined their fingers together, making Ryo look back at him.

"You don't have to do it by yourself, you know." Akira's words were followed by him leaning closer to Ryo, over the couch's back, to take his free hand to Ryo's dick. The blond boy could feel his whole body trembling from that touch. Akira's hand closed around, and Ryo's eyes focused on it. The devilman started moving his hand, and Ryo had to bite his lips to avoid moaning. Akira's hand, touching him... What kind of dream was this?

"Have you been... longing for this?" Akira spoke close to Ryo's ear, sending him shivers down his spine.

"Ah... Akira... Why... are you doing this?" Opening his mouth to answer, Ryo let out a soft moan.

"It's something we both have been postponing..." A grin appeared on Ryo's lips after hearing those words. Wow, Akira was amazing.

He moved his hand faster, not letting Ryo focus on his thoughts. Akira's hand was bigger than before, when he was just a human... And his touch felt amazing. Ryo couldn't control his trembling, and his mouth was half-opened, letting light moans against Akira's cheeks. How did he know that he had been craving for him...? Did Akira feel the same way for him? Ryo wasn't able to think clearly about all of the possibilities taking shape in his mind, eyes watching attentively Akira's hand. And, with a few more movements, Ryo arched his back, letting out a loud moan as he released his cum against Akira's hand.

"Ah, Akira...!"

Ryo's body dropped against the back of the couch, his heart beating fast, his body sweating and his breathing accelerated. Akira reached with his free hand for a pack of handkerchiefs he had on his pockets, cleaning his other hand. He grinned as he walked closer to Ryo, going around the couch to sit next to the other boy. He left on the table a bag he had been carrying. He then took one of Ryo's hands, placing soft kisses against it.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

Ryo looked back at him, mouth agape, as his body started relaxing. He couldn't believe it...

"Akira..."

"You're... magnificent." Akira's free hand slipped through Ryo's shirt, caressing his chest slowly.

He then proceeded to take it off, leaving Ryo undressed, and he unconsciously licked his own lips. Ryo's body... did he always long for it so much? He got closer to him, noticing how excitement started to grown inside of him. His right hand took Ryo by the chin to keep him still as his mouth approached his neck. He placed a few kisses before biting lightly. Ryo's hands unconsciously grabbed Akira's shirt, looking for some support. 

"Ah..." A moan escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes as Akira's bites became deeper.

Akira stopped to face Ryo and give him a light kiss that turned into a passionate one. They both closed their eyes, opening their mouths to let their tongues touch each other. Ryo let out soft moans, excited about the whole situation. Akira stopped when he noticed Ryo's knee against his crotch, pressing against it. Ryo's hands moved from his back to his hips, gazing at Akira, breathing heavily from the kiss.

"Let me... help you out with that." 

He pulled him away to have enough space to take his hands to his fly, unzipping it and pulling his jeans down. Akira was rock hard, and a smirk crossed Ryo's lips. Yeah,  _he was hard for him_. Impatient, Akira pulled his own underwear down, and brought Ryo's hands closer to his length. His eyes were fixed on him.

The blond boy started touching Akira. First slowly, then a bit faster.  _Damn_. The noises he made as he jerked him off were so erotic. Seeing him bite his lips as he looked at his hands moving up and down excited him so much... Ryo stopped to get on the floor, in front of Akira, and placed kisses all over Akira's length. He looked at him as he got his tongue out to lick him slowly.

"Ah, Ryo..." Akira rested his back on the couch, letting out a moan as he gazed back at Ryo.

With one hand on the base, Ryo started sucking Akira's dick, eyes now closed to focus on giving him pleasure. He noticed how Akira's hands touched his hair, stroking it lightly to encourage him to keep going. He started to increase his pace, but it wasn't enough for Akira. Eyes closed, he pulled Ryo by the hair and started moving his hips, giving light thrusts against his mouth.

"Ryo... Ryo..." He started moaning his name over and over, going faster.

The blond boy opened his eyes, looking at Akira. Had he been that horny for him...? He couldn't follow that fast pace, so he just let Akira move. Before coming, Akira pulled his length out of Ryo's mouth, making him gasp. His cum fell all over Ryo's chest. Akira looked back at Ryo, breathing heavily, and smirked.

"Wow..." He sighed, caressing Ryo's cheeks.

Ryo looked at his chest and then back at Akira.

"I hope you have more tissues." He said.

Akira let out a chuckle and then reached out for the plastic bag he had left over the table, taking out a bottle of lube and a pack of tissues.

"There you go." 

Ryo glanced over the lube, and picked the tissues to wipe the cum out. Akira looked away, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, I'm... sorry if I was too rough."

"I can't believe you're saying that after coming into my house and jerking me off." Ryo looked at Akira while taking the bottle of lube and covering his fingers with the content. He then sat next to him in the couch.

Akira opened his mouth to answer, but when he saw Ryo about to finger himself, he kept quiet, staring at him.

"Ah..." Ryo spread his legs as he introduced a finger inside of him, ignoring Akira's hungry look.

It didn't take him long to add a second one, starting to scissor himself and pulling the fingers in and out. Akira felt the excitement increase, listening to Ryo's moans and staring at him. When Ryo pulled his fingers out, he turned to look at Akira, smirking.

"I think we can start for good now..." He whispered.

It was hard to believe he was finally going to fuck Akira. He didn't want to ruin it by making any questions; he was glad to take whatever Akira would offer him. He wouldn't let such a chance go to waste. 

He put his hands over Akira's shoulders, placing himself on top of him, and after seeing Akira nod eagerly, he leaded the devilman's dick towards his entrance. Letting out a moan, he let it go deep in, waiting for him to get used to the pain. Akira held Ryo by the hips when the blond boy started moving up and down, to help him support himself. Soon, the pain Ryo felt turned into pleasure.

"Ah..." Akira moaned, pressing his nails against Ryo's skin. Damn, the boy was hot...

Ryo moved one hand to the couch's back to move more easily, Akira's dick reaching deeper with each thrust.

"Ah, Akira... I..." Ryo tried to control his moans as he moved faster. "I love... you, ah..."

Unable to make words to answer, Akira started moving his hips too, in sync with Ryo. Both of their moans started being uncontrollably louder. Before either of them came, Akira stopped, grabbing tightly Ryo by the hips, and moved the blond boy, laying him down on the couch, to be on top of him. He then quickly thrust inside him again, making him moan. Deep, quick thrusts against him, that made both of them lose their minds. The barely new couch creaked under them, as Akira couldn't control his strength. Ryo's nails ran from Akira's neck to his back, as he let out his name over and over. His legs were wrapped around Akira's hips, their bodies together. The sound of the rain was covered by their moans. Akira's noises were nothing but strong grunts at this point.

"Ryo, I'm... Ah... I'm coming..." Managing to mutter this words to Ryo's ear, Akira kept thrusting.

"Ah, ah...!" Ryo arched his back as he came, eyes closed.

Akira came after him, releasing as much as the first time. He let himself fall on top of Ryo, both of them trying to control their breathing. Slowly, Akira got his length out of Ryo, making a bit of cum fall over the couch. He then let out a sigh.

"Wow, Ryo... You are amazing..." He mumbled.

Ryo stroke Akira's hair softly, opening his eyes a bit. It was so hard to believe that his fantasies had happened.

"You too." He replied in a low voice. He loved him. He loved Akira and wanted to be with him like that, forever.

Akira closed his eyes as he listened to Ryo's heartbeat. How relaxing it was... 

"...Hey." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Akira couldn't see the blush that appeared on Ryo's cheeks upon hearing those words being said so softly to him. He then thought about what could have brought Akira there tonight... and remembered the plastic bag with the bottle of lube. Akira had thought about that. Ryo smirked and placed a kiss over Akira's forehead.

_Yeah, we surely had to have done this earlier._

The rain kept falling outside, now weaker than before, while the two men felt at peace, their hearts beating at the same time.


End file.
